


Falling Too Deep

by JJ00



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, I’ll add more tags later, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Powerbottom Louis, Rimming, Smut, Subdrop, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ00/pseuds/JJ00
Summary: Niall helps Harry find someone spend his rut with.Louis can make alphas drop.They meet.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry found himself checking the calendar in his phone to pinpoint when his next rut was. Three Days. He kissed his teeth and weight out his opinions. Burden one of his omega friends? Pick someone up from the bar? Spend his rut alone? None of them sound pleasing. Niall, his assistant and good friend, walked into his office holding a clipboard and pen, “I need you to sign a few contacts, Styles.”

Grabbing the items from Niall’s hands, Harry skimmed through the paperwork before signing. “I need your advice, Niall. My rut’s due in a few days and I don’t want to pick up some O from the bar, or burden Jessica again.”

“Oh, Jessica’s tired of your knot, isn’t she?”

Harry hands the contacts back to Niall as he rolled his eyes, “She likes my knot just fine, Niall.”

Shrugging as he doubled checked the contacts, making sure no signature line went unsigned, Niall chuckled. “Sure. Why don’t you go on that website? A&O?”

As Niall walked to the other side of the desk, Harry rolled his chair back to give the other alpha room, “What the hell is A&O?”

Niall searched for the website on Harry’s computer, “It means Alpha and Omega. Cute little website alphas and omegas use to find someone and help with they’re heat or rut. Hence the title. I think it you’d like it. It’s also completely safe, their thorough background checks are outstanding.”

Harry watched as Niall made him an account. He didn’t know if this was the best option either, spending his rut with someone off a website, but he’ll hear his friend out. Don’t knock it ‘til you try it. Right?

“I know you want a pretty, petite, male O,” Niall stated after creating his boss’ profile.

Harry sighed, he really wasn’t liking this idea, “Niall listen, it’s really thoughtful that you’d go out of your way to make me an account to some porn website I might not even use, but I think I’ll just call Jessica.”

The small rant fell upon deaf ears. Niall continued his search for a candidate that’ll be good for his friend. “What about him? He’s pretty, right? With his blue eyes, brunette hair and all.”

“Why are you trying to assign me a porn star? I just said no thank you.”

“It says he specializes in making alphas drop. The alpha’s consciousness will be just below the surface and can come out of the ‘subspace’ like state at anytime,” Niall read, completely ignoring Harry. Interesting.

“I don’t even think that’s possible. Alphas weren’t built to drop like that, that actually sounds a bit dangerous.” Harry blurt out.

The statement make Niall pause and look at Harry with squinted eyes. “It’s not dangerous, it’s perfectly safe. You can come out of it whenever. I swear it’s like you don’t listen to a word I say. “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors, this wasn’t edited.

His rut is tomorrow, during his short break from the office he’s been doing “research” on alphas in a subspace-like headspace. Most of his research contained pornography and a few articles stating an alpha would not be armed in anyway as long the aftercare is thorough. Harry could finally breathe after multiple outlets reciting the same information. There was, however, some anxiety when thinking about the possible outcomes of being in such a vulnerable state like that. Would the omega actually take care of him? What if Harry gets too into it? What if Harry discovers a secret kink he had? How unfortunate that would be.

Closing his laptop, Harry set it aside and laid his head on the pillow he was leaning on, feeling all the tension in his back melt into the mattress as exhaustion seemed in. His cock had a dull ache but he ignored it, the alpha needed all the sleep he could get.

—————

A steaming cup of tea sat on a coaster, just out of Harry’s line of sight, as the alpha finished paperwork. He didn’t want to be bothered with it after his rut. Always the planner, Harry is. Losing track of time, the soft chime of his doorbell rang through the house and a knock soon followed. His feet carried him to the door, already knowing who's on the other side, and he raked his fingers through his hair as he often did when his nerves got the best of him. He opened the door to be greeted by a sweet looking omega with blue eyes.

“I’m guessing you’re Harry then?” The pretty omega asked.

“Louis?” The alpha could feel the effects of his rut coming. Blood rushing to his cock, filling up, the more of Louis’ scent he smelled. Louis, Louis, Louis. Such a pretty omega.

The two males continued to stare into each other’s eyes yet their gazes didn’t share the same story. Harry’s eyes were hungry, intense, while Louis was more amused. The omega slowly walked into the apartment shutting the door behind him, locking it, then leaned against it after placing his backpack in the corner near by. Eyes never leaving the green ones.

“It’s already starting, when the time comes I will only refer to you by your status. Your true nature will come forward so you will be acting on instinct. When your high comes down you should be your normal self again until the next waves starts, we’ll start the process over again. I’ve had had a few clients stay in ‘alpha-space’ their entire rut, which is normal too. It varies from alpha to alpha. Do you understand Harry,” Louis explained, watching Harry fall victim to his rut. He loves his job.

Harry hung onto every word Louis said, watching his lips form the words. He didn’t realize just how close their bodies were until he pushed his hips forward and ground them onto Louis’ thigh. The omega rose his thigh higher to apply more pressure on the alpha’s cock, as a filthy moan spilled from his mouth, “I understand.”

“Good, Alpha.” Louis smiled. He stood on his toes as he reached up to press his lips onto Harry’s. Once the acknowledgement of his status left Louis’ lips a pleased growl rumbled in Harry’s chest. He picked up the small omega and carried him into his room then gently laid him on the bed.

Another gentle kiss was placed onto Louis lips, “So pretty, baby.” Harry muttered as he began undressing his company. Louis assisted in helping the alpha undress also and thanked him for the compliment.

“How are you feeling, Alpha? Do you want to wait a little while,” the omega questioned. He knew they wouldn’t be leaving the bed anytime soon and wanted to make sure they both stayed hydrated, however, Harry shook his head then subconsciously scented the room in hopes to get Louis to submit.

“No, want to take care of my omega. My omega comes first.” Harry planted soft kisses on Louis neck, licking the one particular spot a potential mate would bite to claim their partner. This made Louis smile, the alpha was already starting to let his nature take control.

Louis purred and lifted his chin, making room for more of Harry’s grooming, “Such a good alpha to me, love. Treating me so nicely. Thank you, Alpha.”

Harry released a soft whine at the praise and rutted against the bed (a newly discovered kink), moving down Louis’ body the younger man discovered a new toy he would enjoy playing with, Louis’ sensitive nipples. Harry gave it a tender kiss then a quick lick before suckling on it. His fingers grazed the head of Louis’ cock, feeling the slight wetness there, and just barely stroked it. The alpha’s head clouded with the scent of Louis’ scent, he couldn’t think about anything else. Didn’t want to. He had such a soft omega underneath him. How could he? Harry tried to press his cock deeper into the mattress.

Slick began to trickle out of Louis’ entrance as he moaned softly, almost purring and a content growl answered. Harry placed wet kissed down the omegas body, nipping at his hips as he went then inhaled has he neared Louis’ slick covered thighs. The alpha moaned and licked away the sweet lubricant until he reached the source. His hips continuously rutting his leaking cock onto the mattress, creating a small wet spot.

Louis gently placed his hand on the alpha’s head, watching his hips work, “Look at you. Can’t even wait, horny little thing.”

Harry pushed Louis’ legs open wider so he could see his wet hole. It clenched around nothing when Harry’s chest rumbled. Leaning closer to give it a cautious lick, tasting it, Harry’s eyes trailed upward to meet Louis’. The alpha watched his lover’s facial expressions transform from smug to pleasure. The deeper he licked the further the omega’s head tilted backward, eyes closing.

Not liking the idea of his omega’s attention elsewhere, he traveled his hand up Louis’ body (not without pinching his wet cock head) and placed his fingers on the smaller man’s lips. Harry then pushed his fingers in Louis’ mouth, hooked said fingers behind his lower jaw and pulled his chin toward his chest. By doing this, Louis is forced to make eye contact with Harry.

Louis clenched around Harry’s tongue. He’s going to have to keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis felt another orgasm climb as Harry tried to inch his tongue deeper in the omega’s wet heat. The desperation in the two began to feel too great for either one of them to handle; the alpha wanted his omega to beg, the omega wanted the alpha to lose control. Louis knew that Harry needed a little push to do so, stomping down his pride the omega gave in.

Letting out a high pitched distressed whine and a strong suck on the fingers still hooked on his jaw, Louis pushed. In an immediate response made the alpha’s back tense and withdraw from the omega completely. 

Too much? Louis thought to himself. Now that Harry was standing at the foot of the bed, heavily breathing to calm himself. To calm his alpha. Louis took this as an opportunity to stare at him in all his glory. From Harry’s strong thighs, the muscles became more defined as he shifted his weight from one leg to the next. Abs growing tighter with his thrust of his hips into the cool air, this seemed to be instinct. Harry’s cock leaked more precum with each thrust, streaming down the underside. Finally, the alpha’s eyes were squeezed shut, hands fisted into his hair. He was fighting himself. Trying to regain control.

Too much.

Springing into action, Louis crawled on the bed to Harry, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay, this is good. It’s only your nature trying to show itself in a new light.” 

The omega dragged his hands along Harry’s abdomen, pinching his nipples as his delicate fingers reached his face. The alpha stepped closer, rutting his hard, wet cock against Louis’ stomach. Louis removed Harry’s hands from his hair and placed them on his bum, fingers exploring his hole. Stretching it even more by light tugging and sneaking in four fingers. Harry was fascinated, Louis’ vision blurred. 

“You called me here to take away your troubles, let me do that. It’s okay to let go and forget about the outside world for a few days. This is a bit scary for you because you’ve never done this, I’ll take care of you. Okay, Alpha?” Louis reassured.

Once Harry opened his eyes, Louis knew his nature is in control. Slick continued to pour out of him as Harry’s light touches became rougher. Tugs became pulls, the sneaking of the fingers became purposeful. He was stretching Louis out for his knot.

“You won’t submit.” Harry low voice spoke. Louis’ breath quickened, small moans and whines tumbled from his throat. 

“You’re seeing my alpha and it’s only right for me to see your omega, Louis,” Harry persuade as he positioned his lover; bum sticking straight up, presenting himself to the alpha. “I will see my omega.”

The more Harry spoke with a possessive growl lacing his words, the more slick pooled out and trickled down his balls. This is all so new to Louis. He wasn’t used to an alpha making him submit and succeeding. Letting go and just be while working, actually enjoying the pleasure for selfish intend. This is all so new, exciting. 

“Such a desperate little thing, you are. So ready for me to take. So wet. Are you ready for me, Omega?” Harry let his cock rest on Louis’ bum, slowing dragging it, using it to lubricate his cock. The alpha draped himself onto Louis, covering him completely and scented the room again.

“Omega,” Harry whispered into Louis ear, growling, demanding attention, “Are you ready?”

Louis shivered and pushed his hips back to feel more of the large cock, causing the tip to catch on the entrance. By instinct Louis clenched around it and whined again without his knowledge, submitting. “Yes! Yes, alpha, please.”

The couple breathed each other’s air, still, in this intense moment. The omega turned his head in confusion, looking up at his lover. Harry lowered his head to catch the lips from the beautiful, whimpering omega and slowly slid his long cock in. Forcing Louis to feel every inch. The two moaned in each other’s mouth close to tears from the amount of pleasure they both feel.

As Harry’s hips connected to Louis’ bum, he felt the omega clench around him. Pulling him in deeper, so the alpha granted the wish. Grinding filthily into the smaller man’s bum and simultaneously rubbing into his prostate, Harry pinned Louis’ body into the bed with his own. The weight of the Alpha made Louis swoon. His vision spotted, the heavy breathing and moan from the two sounded muffled. 

“Give yourself to me. You’re so pretty. I want you,” Harry purred.

“You have me.”

Harry smirked and bit his lower lip just before dragging his cock out of Louis’ warmth, stopping when half of the cock head remained inside. He paused. Waiting for the last step of the submission. Waiting. He is a patient alpha.

“I want all of you.”

A sharp whine rang from the omega’s throat. He buried his face into the mattress, offering the back of his neck and reached back to spread his cheeks giving the alpha a beautiful view of where they’re connected then relaxed into the bed. Handing over the last of his defiance. Louis purposefully clenched his hole around the alpha’s cock head then pushed the muscle against it, opening himself up.

“You have me, alpha.” Louis repeated.

Pleased and possessive, a growl bounced off the painted walls. Harry dropped his hips, shoving his cock in Louis quickly. The two moaned in unison. Skin slapping, bodies slightly coated with sweat. This experience between alpha and omega was surreal, neither one felt so content until now. 

Harry licked the back of the omega’s neck and nibbled, watched the way his lover’s back arched and felt him open up even more shivering in anticipation. His lips never left the omega’s neck, teeth threatening to sink in. Harry rested his arms near the smaller man’s head, caging him in. Instantly he feels blunt nails dig into them.

Louis continued to shiver from the amount of pleasure he was feeling, this was so new for him. The alpha’s thrusting was relentless, the pace stayed consistent. Rough, deep, so so deep, but thorough. Tears ran down his face, the silk sheets wiping them. And the alpha’s canines gently scraping along the mating mark, as if he’s teasing. Their pleading moans echoed each other and the occasional squeal whenever the omega’s prostate was stimulated, the responding chuckle. 

The alpha’s knot began to grow, the couple held their breath, with each thrust until it locked them together. His canines sunk into his newly mate’s neck along with the growth of his knot. Harry’s hips never stopped moving, shallow thrusting and Louis’ reciprocating grinding shoved the knot even deeper. 

The two felt their orgasms take them by surprise, Harry filled Louis’ warm walls with hot cum to the brim and it trickled down Louis’ balls, he only added to the forming puddle. The sensation had them both slightly shaking. 

Harry finally removed his teeth from neck and licked the spilled blood closing the wound, he reached for a blanket to cover them both as Louis snuggled back into his mate’s body with a satisfied sigh.

“Such a pretty omega,” Harry muttered with a clear head. Finally.

“Such a big, strong alpha,” Louis whispered back, “guess I have to quit my job now, huh? No more sex with other alphas?”

Harry viciously growled, instantly filled with rage and jealousy, and bit into Louis neck again reopening the mating bond. He shoved his knot deeper into the omega’s heat as another wave of cum left his body and pooled into Louis’. Shallowly thrusting his hips to jam his cock into Louis’ prostate.

“Ah, Ah! Okay, baby, I’m sorry.” Louis slurred. He began petting the alpha’s hair in hopes to calm him down.

Harry removed his teeth and licked the mark closed again with a slight pout on his lips, “Not funny.”

Louis turned his head, smiling, and kissed his mate. So much for a clear head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might had more ‘adventures’ between these two, stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
